Rescue Party
by Theresa471
Summary: The Seaview is involved in a rescue with trying to get back there first combat team, and others taken from a small yacht by rebels on a newly formed island risen up from the waters near the Hawaiian islands. Five chapters total.


**Rescue Party**

"Seaview to Captain Crane can you read me, it's Admiral Nelson. What's happening with your team on the island? Can you read me Lee?" Nelson said with some what of a panic in his voice.

It's been four hours since he's heard from the rescue party.

Admiral Nelson was trying to get through to Captain Crane inside the radio shack for the past thirty minutes. Even Commander Morton tried to convince the Admiral that the rescue party might be walking into some sort of a trap.

Even though Nelson disagreed with his statement.

Captain Lee Crane running away from the rebels. He had no idea where they were coming from after his team were coming off the beach.

He wasn't able to do anything in regard to having Patterson, Hanson and Kowalski being stopped by the group of Iranians. How long they have been on the island was beyond Captain Lee Crane?

Otherwise...

The Seaview had received a priority one message from a small tourist trope. They were abroad a small yacht just some 40 miles south of the Hawaiian mainland.

Something had gone wrong when a small Iranian vessel had stopped them. Asking all of the ten on board the yacht to get abroad there vessel. They were being taken as prisoners having to be in international waters.

During this time. Inside the main radio room downstairs. The second-in-command name Jackson of the yacht was able to get out an emergency SOS directed at anyone that was able to pick up the signal.

However he was caught with sending the message out. It was at this point when the main Iranian officer in charge decided to have him shot inside of the radio cabin.

He was shot with a rifle directed at his chest and at his head. In order to make it a very bloody scene. Jackson's body fell back into the radio equipment. The Iranian rebel just basically left his body there, while he was able to leave to catch up with the rest of his men with taking the tourist troop onto their vessel.

Captain Crane tried to catch his breath just prior to sitting down onto the ground to rest after getting away.

The small unknown island was infested with all types of bugs, small game and very little drinking water. Lee Crane tried drinking out of his canteen, even though it was just about done with.

He needed to find a way with trying to find out what was going on with his crew members.

When he tried to get off the ground. He flinched. "Ouch!" he said with the pain in the lower pain of his spine. He knew that his lower back had a problem, and its only going to be getting worst. And he was advised by Dr. Jamieson that he needed to take it easy.

But since this was an emergency mission. Captain Lee Crane took it upon himself to take along the combat team onto the island. That had risen from below the waters only the past few months.

He had to try to use the radio quickly in order to send a direct message to the Seaview. He had no way of knowing on whether there was another submarine in the area of the island Of Tuburk. Some forty miles off the mainland of Hawaii. For which they name the island Tuburk.

Taking out his radio. He tried to make contact with Sparks...who has been monitoring any radio messages from Captain Crane.

He was finally able to get through to the Seaview. "Sparks...can you hear me...please advise Admiral Nelson the island has been taken over by Iranian rebels. I was able to get away from them, until I found that my team has been taken prisoner."

"Let me get Admiral Nelson." He said with seeing the Admiral walking briskly over to the radio shack.

"I don't have any time Sparks. I need to keep moving in order to find out where the soldiers currently might be." He closed off the radio signal just when Sparks was able to advise the Admiral that the connection has been severed.

"Just what the hell happened Sparks?" He asked in a higher tone of voice.

"Sir..Captain Crane's team has been attacked by a group of Iranians, while taking the others onto there vessel. Captain Crane was able to get away from them and went into hiding on the island with no water to be had."

"Damn!...Sparks keep me posted on Crane's probable next broadcast." He asked with taking in a deep breath into his lungs before moving over to the plotting table to discuss his next tactics with Commander Morton.

"Aye sir." Sparks replied to turn back to his communications board to try and make contact with Captain Crane.

Admiral Nelson had to put together the next combat team in order to find Captain Crane and his team.

He had a general idea who he was going to be sending. He made the decision from inside of his cabin. When he had gotten onto the intercom to call the following three team members. "Attention will the following please come to my cabin as soon as possible...Commander Morton, Chief Petty Officer Sharkey and Communications officer Julieanna Moore.

It was only moments when Communications officer Moore had taken over for Sparks with his shift having to end. Now she had to call for an replacement with being summons to the Admiral's cabin.

It was at that moment.

When Commander Morton and Chief Sharkey having to come into the back asking on whether she knew what exactly was going on.

"Julieanna...do you have any idea what is going on at this point?" Commander Morton asked in all seriousness with his question. Even though Sharkey was very curious that something might of happen with the first combat team.

"Well lets go then...we can't keep the Admiral waiting." Sharkey said with moving off into the aft entrance instead of taking the spiral staircase this time around.

Chapter Two

Inside the Admiral's cabin everyone was standing waiting for Nelson to speak. Commander Morton was perched on the side of the Admiral's desk just like when Captain Crane does on occasion.

"All right everyone. I need the three of you to go in and scout the island in order to look for Captain Crane and the three others. And what ever you do please be very careful in your movements." Nelson said in front of the three combat team members.

"Admiral what about communications do we try to communicate with the Seaview while we are scouting the island?" Julieanna says with looking at the map that was in front of the Admiral's desk.

"None what so ever Julieanna. We need not to have the rebels know that your on the island. They might be tapping into the communications signals." Nelson says with taking a puff from his cigarette. Today was the first day he started to smoke in some time. Ever since Dr. Jamieson has been keeping an eye on the Admiral with his smoking habits.

"Understood Admiral Nelson." She says with moving away to just about leave the cabin.

"Ok everyone that's it for now. However I need to speak with Commander Morton for a moment. Otherwise Chief and Julieanna, you can leave now to get yourself ready for the mission."

And in unison the both of them say the following. "Aye Sir." They leave quickly to let the Admiral speak with Commander Morton.

Its at this point that Commander Morton gets up from his perch on the Admiral's desk. "What is is going on sir?" He asked with moving in front of the desk.

"Nothing really Chip. I just need you to keep a eye on those two. That's all mostly...I do know that Sharkey always worries every time Julieanna goes on a combat mission."

"That's very true...but then again she always proves herself that she is able to handle herself on what ever is required of her." He pointed out to the Admiral with his statement about the communications officer.

"Never the less Chip..I need for you and those two to get moving and off the Seaview. We need to find out what exactly is going on that island."

"Yes sir..right away." He says before moving out to get everything set for the trip to the island. He goes to open the door to leave, while leaving the Admiral alone with his thoughts.

Sharkey was watching his wife Julieanna readied herself with her equipment mainly her rifle. He's been watching her for almost two minutes before she realized that she was being stared at.

"Sharkey what do you think your doing?" She says with taking in a long breath.

He walks in closer to her at the locker that was housing the rifles. "Watching you while making sure everything is all right with you."

"Of course I' m all right..I just don't need you watching me every single minute with everything I do while we are on the island."

"I won't..we have a job that needs to be done with looking for the captain and the rest of our friends." He says with opening the locker to find a suitable weapon to use on the island.

"Sharkey we need to get going. I know that Commander Morton is waiting for us to leave."

"I know." Sharkey says with slamming the locker closed with his choice of weapon. But he still has a right to be worried about her in spite of being an ex-navy seal.

On the island...

Kowalski was being taken out of his temp cell to work with the others from the Seaview. The Iranian soldiers three of them were making sure the men were doing there digging some 500 feet on the other side.

He was being treated the worst mostly because of his mouth. He didn't know when to shut up at times. As Patterson tried to tell him when they were together at some point to keep quiet.

"God damn you, don't touch me any further." He voiced his words at the older soldier pushing him with the butt of his rifle.

In English instead of his own language. "Get moving American." He said with pointing the rifle now at his face or else.

He was going to try to go after the soldier again. Then all of a sudden he decided it was not worth losing his life. But for now Kowalski decided to listen to the soldier to begin the digging like with the others in the group besides the Seaview members.

Otherwise Patterson, Hanson and Kowalski mostly stayed together with the digging. Even though keeping an eye on there location for any way out.

Even though they were thinking about Captain Lee Crane on whether he's going to be able to come and rescue them, after seeing that he had made a clean get away from the Iranian soldiers.

Patterson was able to asked in a low tone. "Ski...do you think the captain is all right?"

The three friends continued to work while talking softly. "Of course the skipper is all right Pat. We just need to keep on going until we find out just what exactly is going on with those soldiers."

Ron Hanson was able to say. "And in the meantime the both of you try to stay out of trouble with fighting the soldiers no matter what happens."

It was a moment later...

When the soldiers came over to the three to tell them they needed to shut up in order to continue on with the digging. The three from the Seaview continued on with the digging and stop talking to each other while it was beginning to get dark on the island.

Chapter Three

It was starting to get dark and cold on the island some time later.

Captain Lee Crane was doing his best to move slowly through the trees and bushes. Even though it was making it hard on his lower back for the most part.

Otherwise he was trying his best to look around for his crew-members. He knew that they were somewhere on the island with the rebel soldiers. He had no idea what in god's name what they were trying to do with-in international waters.

Moving in to a location. He saw lantern lights for where there were a number of men seem to be digging with all types of shovels. At this time of the night, he wasn't able to tell on whether they were his own men from the Seaview.

Trying to move in as close as possible without having to get caught. He was exhausted and thirsty, as he takes the last of the water from his canteen. Otherwise there was nothing else left for him to do accept wait it out.

Meanwhile on the other side of the island

The second combat team consisting of Commander Morton, Sharkey and Julieanna. They were making there way onto the island in order to look for the rest of their crew members.

They were able to hide the raft, along with the second one blown up has been hidden under the bushes away from anyone that might be able to spot them.

Commander Morton taking in a deep breath into his lungs. He tells Sharkey and Julieanna to be extremely careful with there movements before starting to move inward onto the island.

"Is everyone all right?" Morton goes to ask his team. As he looks up into the sky. He noticed that there was no moon to be shown at all with just the basic cloud cover and very little of the stars being out as a guide, as with the North star.

Once they were moving, there was very little talking between the three of them at this time. They needed to be on there toes in order to find just who is responsible for capturing the four from the Seaview.

Commander Morton question on whether the both of them were all right. Was met with a nod in unison mostly. Since Julieanna was leading the way while bobbing in and out of the trees and bushes along the path. While Commander Chip Morton was in the back of the two watching their backs for any trouble that might arise.

One thing for sure...

There were just too many bugs to contend with between the heat and humidity. But so far the three of them were real troupers having to be dealing with all of it.

After some time just after a short break from the heat.

Julieanna asked Commander Morton on whether she could be able to scout up ahead. Leaving the two of them to wait until she was able to come on back with a report.

"Go ahead Julieanna. Don't try to stay too long once your able to find anything of value." He barks with making sure she was able to understand completely his order.

"Aye, sir." She gathers herself with making sure her rifle was ready to go with the ammo. While Chief Sharkey gave her a look of appreciation for what she is about to be doing. And for which she was very silent once she was ready to leave them in there wake.

Twenty minutes later...

Julieanna came to a small village section that was housing some sort of jail cells. Along with a number of men having to be pushed inside of them after throwing into a pile with a bunch of shovels.

She had to take out her infer red visor in regard to on whether she was able to see just who they were in the first place. She just couldn't believed it that she saw the following three from the Seaview. With Kowalski, Patterson and Ron Hanson being pushed into there cells.

She was able to mumble the following. "Damn."

While she was checking area with the visor. It was some what if a shock for when she saw Captain Lee Crane hiding in the bushes. She just had to do something quick in order to let him know the combat team from the Seaview is here.

Meanwhile...

She had to be sure not to make any noise in order to scare the captain. As she was able to back track around the other side, so that she will be able to reach him before getting caught by the rebels.

Talking softly in order for him to hear. "Captain Crane can you hear me?" She said with having the captain with a surprise on his face to see her. She could tell up close now that he seem to be in great distress with the way he's walking slowly with his lower spine giving him some trouble.

"Jesus Julieanna, who else is here with you?" He asked with moving slowly over to her.

"Commander Morton and Sharkey. They will certainly be glad to see you when I come back from the scouting. By the way I know that Kowalski, Patterson and Hanson are inside the cells. We need to advise a plan on how to get them out, since I counted at least eight of the rebel soldiers." She says with helping the captain with placing his arm over her shoulder for support.

"I did as well Julieanna." He responded with her starting to getting him moving into the direction of the second combat team.

Chapter Four

Commander Morton talking to Sharkey for a brief moment. When all of a sudden he saw Julieanna and of all people coming back with a hurt Captain Lee Crane.

"My god Lee, she found you. How are you feeling?" He asked with helping Julieanna, Sharkey placing the captain on the large boulder on the ground for him to sit.

"I can manage at this point with having Julieanna help me along. By the way Kowalski, Hanson and Patterson are not far off from here." He says with taking in a deep breath of air into his lungs to expand.

"Did you happen to find just how many of the rebels are around Lee?" Chip asked with seeing the pain showing on his friend's face from the past injury to his lower spine.

"Sir the captain and myself saw at least eight of them going in and out of the jail cells that has our men and others that have been taken else where." Chief Sharkey was very proud of his wife for when he moved in closer to touch her on her right shoulder for just briefly.

"Well in this case all of us will have to go in and see, what we can do with taking them out without any of our men getting caught into the cross fire." Morton responds with letting everyone know on what the plan is going to be like. Even though Captain Lee Crane will no doubt have to stay behind because of his back injury.

"No way in hell will I stay behind this time. If and when we get back to the Seaview, I will then have to listen to the Admiral and Doc to keep me in bed to rest. But for now I will be able to help the three of you to get our men back in proper shape."

Everyone around him were shaking there heads, knowing full well the captain was going to get away with murder this time. "All right everyone lets get ready." Chips says with helping the captain up from the rock he was sitting on. "Lee take your time while the three of us go up ahead to scout the area once more.

Inside of the jail cells.

Kowalski was getting some what restless with keep on being pushed to his limits. While Paterson and Hanson had to keep on insisting that he shut up and sit down to eat his meal for what ever it was worth. With just having mostly bread and water, along with some type of beans to keep them going.

"I can't stand this no longer. Something just has to give soon or else I will really be blowing my top Pat." He says to his friend Patterson sitting in the corner sitting trying to eat his meal, as with Hanson making faces at what is inside of his plastic plate.

Kowalski goes into the corner as well to sit on down with his dish in front of him.

Five minutes later all hell broke loose outside of the cells. Hanson says when he heard the shooting going on outside. "What the hell!"

It was at this particular point the three from the Seaview tried to see just who was doing the shooting. "Wanna bet its our people from the Seaview trying to rescue us?" Kowalski says to the both men trying to look though the small window cell of their cell.

OUTSIDE OF THE CELLS

Julieanna, Sharkey, Morton and the Captain were able to catch in surprise four of the rebels having taken breaks outside of the jail cells. They were able to fire off several rounds to take them down and out for good. While the other four were some where inside for the moment.

They were able to check the bodies for any other weapons. Julieanna and Sharkey were able to find several knives, for which they can use in case of running out of ammo.

Morton and the captain were on the look out for others, while the other two were moving the dead rebels out of the way.

Taking a moment to catch there breath with the moving of the rebels. They were now ready for the next stage of the attack.

"Lets move everyone." Crane says with having the three go ahead of him again, since his back was acting up with the spasms.

Meanwhile inside...

Kowalski was hollering inside of his cell. When he saw that the rest of the rebels were running towards the shooting. While Patterson and Hanson were trying to see what the hell was going on outside through the window cell of the jail.

This time around with getting inside further.

Sharkey and Julieanna were able to throw several gas bombs into the area of the last four of the rebels. They could hear coughing from everyone inside, including the Seaview crew and those having been taken from the yacht.

Commander Morton and Sharkey were able to fire off the last of the shots to leave none of the rebels alive. "Come on." Morton said to move inside of the cells to find the three from the Seaview.

Kowalski was the first to say something. Before the others realize just what the hell was going on. "Thank god. I told you it was the combat team from the Seaview to rescue us in the first place."

"I didn't doubt you, Ski. I' m just happy to get out of this god forsaken place. I know the others from the yacht will be glad as well."

Sharkey and Julieanna were able to find the keys to open the cells without a problem. Once they were able to open all of them. Captain Lee Crane had to use the radio in order to call the Seaview. They were going to need the FS-1 to take everyone back to the submarine, since they don't have enough room for everyone.

Chapter Five Finale

It took almost an hour before the FS-1 was able to arrive to the beach section. For where the last of the four members from the Yacht were rescue.

Captain Lee Crane with help from Phil Connally. He was able to fly back the FS-1 to the Seaview for where everyone was waiting for them. Including Doctor Jamieson having heard about Captain Lee Crane spinal injury once again.

Otherwise everyone that was taken by the rebels. Were able to make a brief report with the coast guard, ONI and other agencies. Until they were able to make it back to Hawaii with a full report.

As for Admiral Nelson, he had a long report that was sent to ONI as to why and who was involved with taking the yacht members and the three from the Seaview.

For Kowalski, Patterson and Ron Hanson, they were able to take everything into stride. Even though having not been hurt since being captured.

Dr. Jamieson was able to give each man a clean bill of health. For which they were able to go back to work at there stations the very next day having to be docked in Hawaii.

But for Captain Lee Crane, he was report to the main clinic hospital on Hawaii to have a full work-up done on his spine. Dr. Jamieson had ordered the following MRI, CAT SCAN and other tests to be sure that the lower spine wasn't damaged further, accept for the spasms.

Having arrived at the clinic against his better judgement. Lee Crane was taken to the third floor for where he spend the entire day with Doc and the tests.

It wasn't until late that evening for when Dr. Jamieson was able to clear him to go back to work. His spinal column was mostly bruised having to caused the muscle spasms.

And when he heard this wonderful news. He was finally able to enjoy his two day shore leave with calling his wife Rose Marie. While the rest of the crew members on the Seaview were able to take the time to enjoy themselves. Including Kowaski, Patterson, Ron Hanson and tagging along Sharkey and Julieanna with going fishing on a day long boat outing.

As for Admiral Nelson, he stayed on board the Seaview to finish up his paper work, along with making a call to Russia to speak with his wife Sylian after only flying back a week ago to finish up with the last of the research project on whales and other mammals.

The End


End file.
